Pirate king Uzumaki
by ronnyc123
Summary: Naruto and many others gets transported from there world and end up in the one piece world now with his adopted brother Luffy and his friends from the leaf he will become king of the pirates. My second story takes place after sasuke leaves and before one piece canon I do not own naruto or one piece
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 pirate king Uzumaki

'Hi' talking

**'Hi' **thanking

_'Hi' flash back_

**Aurthers Note I'm back and the votes are in Shino and both Lee and Neji will be there and Kakashi will be staying in the leaf and sorry for any confusion with the Kiba kiva thing my tablet doesn't like he's name for some reason. I had an idea of using a new version of the rasengan combining it with chidori**

Naruto and everyone in the leaf looked on as a storm plagued the village 'OK everyone into the shelters' kakashi yelled as civilians ran past unknown to them this storm was envelopeing the whole world.

The next day

In the hokages office stood 3 people one was 5th hokage Tsunade her assistant shizune and the other was kakashi 'Naruto and most of the 11 are missing there no evidence of kidnapping or death its like they vanished off the face of the earth' 'well begin looking kakashi well find them'

In the west blue shanks stood on his ship and thought **'another transtorm they always bring people from the other world here'**

Hours later In Foosha village naruto woke up to see a boy with black hair staring at him

"Hi my names Luffy what's yours" the boy said "my names Naruto" Naruto replied "where am I ? Naruto asked " you're in Foosha village you appeared when lightning struck here" Luffy answered getting up Naruto asked " lightning? Lession do you know where the village hidden in the leaf is from here? Iv never heard of that place but Shanks could know fallow me. Luffy said.

**My second story tell me your thoughts review pm that stuff**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 my new home

"Hi" talking

**"Hi" thinking**

_"Hi" flashback_

**Author note I'm back sorry for the wait I have no internet so I'm using public places for this I will not leave my storys**

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN THERE'S NO WAY BACK?" Naruto yelled in a bar sitting on his left a red haired man in a straw hat named Shanks sitting on his right a small boy with black hair and a scar under his left eye named Luffy. "Sorry Naruto but when people from you're world come here they stay for the rest of there lives." He said looking sad. "But what about my friend's and my promise? I can't keep it if I can't go back." Naruto said looking defeated. "Sorry but look at this like a new start." He said "a new start?" Naruto said looking up. "Yeah new goals and new dreams its up to you how you live in this new world." Shanks said smiling. "Then can I travel with you?" Naruto asked "yeah take us with you." Luffy yelled. "No. Ninja or not I don't take kids on my crew." He said looking serious. "Aww" Luffy wined. Naruto just nodded. But before anymore could be said a man walked into the room he walked up to the counter next to Shanks and asked Makino. "Give us all of your alcohol?" "I'm sorry but we don't have anymore." She answered. "Oh really then what are these pirates drinking?" He said. Shanks said. "Sorry but we drank it all but you can have the last one." He said handing him a bottle. But the bandit knocked the bottle onto the floor. Sencing trouble Naruto went for one of his kuni but saw Shanks waving at him behind his his head Naruto put his muni back. "Don't worry I'll clean it up Makino." He said getting on the floor to wipe it up. But the bandit knocked the food on top of him and said. "If you like cleaning then clean that up" and then he left. When he was gone Shanks and his crew started laughing. "Stop laughing." Luffy yelled looking angry. "your strong pirates why did you let him do that?" "Luffy its just some food there's no reason to fight." Looking angry Luffy went back to eating. After a few seconds Shanks noticed that the chest he had was empty panicking he yelled. "Luffy you didn't eat the fruit in the chest did you?" "Yeah but it was gross." Quickly grabbing Luffy and shocking Naruto with his actions. He started shaking Luffy saying "spit it out" but instead of doing that Luffy stretched until he hit the floor. Seeing this Naruto yelled "what happened to him.

**Chapter 2 people let me know your thoughts ideas ect ect threw review of pm.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 my new Devil fruit brother

**Authors note To my loyal reader words cannot express how sorry I am for not writing this story more no excesses will be given but I will say thank you for waiting for this irresponsible writer so enjoy the new chapter and let me know what you think. **

**Do not own one piece or naruto **

Still holding Luffy Shanks yelled. "Luffy you ate the Gum Gum Fruit. Now your body's made of rubber and you'll never be able to swim."

Both boys yelled at the same time. " WHAT."

Putting Luffy down Shanks said as he sat at the bar. " When you eat a devil fruit you can gain a cool power similar to a Kekkei Genkai. But you forever lose the ability to swim."

Naruto just nodded thinking. **'This whole world is weird.'**

After explaining to Naruto how the world worked Shanks and the rest of his crew left.

* * *

The next day the bandits came back to the bar to see Naruto sitting at the bar with Luffy both eating. The bandit leader walked towards the bar and said. "Now that those weak pirates are gone well be taking some alcohol."

Makino looked a bit mad before saying." I'm sorry but like I told you last night were out of alcohol."

The bandit looked annoyed before saying in an arrogant tone. "Do you know who I am? I'm the bandit leader Higuma with a bounty of $8000000 baris?"

Makino stood her ground and said. "That does not change the fact that I have no alcohol."

Higuma said in a mad tone. "Then will have to go take it from those stupid pirates then."

As he left the bar Luffy looking mad enough to blow, ran outside and yelled as he ran at the bandits "Hay you can't talk to Makino or Shanks like that."

Throwing a long punch that completely missed the bandit he kicked Luffy into the ground and said with his sword at his throat. "You disrespect me kid you'll die."

Luffy just stuck his thong at him. Higuma raised his sword to kill Luffy before he heard a voice say. "Let him go."

He turned to see Naruto standing there with a kuni looking mad.

The Bandit looked amused and said." What your going to do to make me kid?" Then pointing at two of his underlings he said." Go kill that brat."

The 2 ran at Naruto as one cut him down where he was standing. He disappeared in a puff of smoke revealing a log. Then the one that cut the log was knocked out buy a kick to the head from Naruto. At the same time another Naruto was beating the second bandit with a punch to the face. Both Narutos landed on the ground at the same time as the 2 bandits fell down unconscious. After a second the one disappeared in a puff of smoke leaving the real Naruto standing alone racing the bandits.

The other bandits looked shocked but Luffy who was still under Higuma's foot had stars in his eyes as he said. "So cool."

Higuma however was not impressed said as he pulled out a pistol and pointed it a Naruto. "Your a shinobi so what. I bet you can't beat this."

Naruto stood there in a ready stance thought. **"What kind of weapon is that theres no point or blade? Maybe its a Blunt weapon?"** But Naruto's thinking was cut short at Higuma pulled the trigger and Naruto instantly felt pain in his leg as he kneeled on the ground holding his leg to stop the blood coming out of the wound he said in a strained voice. " What kind of weapon it that."

Higuma smiled at Naruto's helplessness and said. "This is a weapon of this world and now your going to die with this brat."

Both of them turned as they heard a voice say. "So this is why no one was seeing us of at the docks."

They saw Shanks standing there with a mad look on his face.

Higuma looked amused before saying." What, are you here to clean the whole town?" Then turning serious he said." Look my problem is with the kids so beat it if you know what's good for you."

One of the bandits walked towards shanks and pointed a gun at his head and said. "Yeah don't mess with us."

Shanks turned towards the bandit and said. " So you've drawn your weapon are you willing to use it?" The bandit looked confused as Shanks continued. " Weapons are used to kill not threaten if you draw your weapon you better be prepared to use it." As he finished talking Lucky Roo Quickly shot the bandit in the head point blank killing the bandit socking everyone there .

One of the bandits said. "That was a dirty move."

Shanks looked at them and said. "Dirty move? We're pirates not saints. Plus I won't be told off by a group of grown men picking on kids."

Higuma was pissed and yelled. "kill them now."

As the bandits ran towards the pirates one of them walked forward to stand by Shanks the man having the face of a member of the Hyuga clan said getting into the Gentle Fist Style. "Captain let me handle this?" He quickly defeated all the bandits.

Higuma was shaking in fear at seeing all his men defeated by just one of the pirates. Then Shanks stepped forward and said. "Listen up, you can poor drinks on me, you can throw food at me, you can even spit on me and I'll just laugh that stuff off. But good reason or not nobody hurts my friends.

Higuma shanking quickly dropped a smoke bomb covering the area in smoke. After the smoke cleared both Shanks and Naruto where panicking and running around yelling in worry about Luffy disappearing with the bandit while the pirates tied to calm them down.

* * *

Well away from the pirates and in the middle of the ocean Higuma was holding Luffy by his throat and said. "They would never think that a bandit would escape into the sea now as for you go drown." He then throw Luffy into the water. Who began to drown. As he stood there laughing a sea king rose out of the water and eat him ship and all. The sea king then turned to Luffy and swam towards him with the intent of eating him.

Luffy screaming as the monster bared down on him felt someone pick him up and out of harms way.

As Naruto ran to the shore he was shocked to see Shanks holding Luffy with his arm missing and a bloody stump in its place.

Shanks then looked at the sea king and said. "beat it." Before saying to Luffy. "Why are you crying? I thought big strong pirates didn't cry."

Luffy still crying said. "But Shanks your arm. It ate your arm."

Shanks said in a calm voice. "Luffy its just an arm. If it means protecting a friend then its the least I can lose."

* * *

Later on both Luffy and Naruto where standing in front of Shanks ship as the pirates where preparing to take off. Naruto said in a sad voice. "So you guys are really leaving this time?"

Shanks smiled and said. "Yeah we've been here long enough but I'm still not taking you 2 with me."

Naruto got angry and said. "So I don't want to go with you anyway. You said that when people get sent here from my world that we get a new start. Well then I'll gather my own crew and it'll be better then yours."

Luffy then yelled. "Yeah and I'll join him and we'll find that ultimate treasure and I'll make him the king of the pirates."

Naruto then said. "Yeah that's the promise of a life time. Believe it."

Shanks then smiled as he put his hand in his coat and pulled out a triple pronged kuni with a seal on the handle that ended with a ring then reached up and pulled of his straw hat. He then put the hat on Luffy's head and put the kuni in Naruto's hands and said. "This hat and kuni where given to me by 2 vary important people I want you 2 to take good care of them for me and when you become strong pirates I want you to find me and return them to me. If you want to be the king of the pirates Naruto the first step it to discover the secret of the kuni."

Naruto crying a little bit yelled as Shanks sailed away on his ship. "Yeah I'll become the king of the pirates. Believe it."

Shanks smiled as they sailed away and said."Until we meet again Naruto."

**the third chapter so tell me what you thing send me reviews **


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 The rubber man and his older brother**

**Authors note I know ch 2 and 1 are badly written I'll fix it on a later date. also im sorry for spelling errors i have no spell check on this computer.**

On a boat in the middle of the east blue a party was being held. But on the outside on the deck of the ship one of the saliors spoted a barrol in the water. After missing a few times the salior managed to grab the barrol and brought it onbord and into a storage room. Soon after a ship with a pirate flag appeared. The flag had a skull faceing the left with a heart on the side and the tipacle cross bones. As the ship got closer someone on the cruise ship spotted them and shouted. "pirate ship."

There captian a fat woman wearing a cowgirl outfit shouted. "Open Fire."

On her order the men of the ship shoot the cannon damageing the cruise ship. Ah the ship got closer she shouted agian. "Now men go get me that treasure."

While the pirates where boarding the ship one was falling behind. He was a short pugy kid with pink hair. The woman turning to see him not moving yelled. "Coby whos the most beutiful women on the seas?"

Coby said in a terafied Voice. "That would be you Captian Alvida."

Then she yelled kicking the boy over. "Then get your butt over there and brang me that treasure.

As the rest of the pirates where gathering the pasengers. Coby quickly snuck into the cargo hold and looked around. Seeing the barrol he started rolling it towards the door. But before he could get it there 3 pirates walked in.

Pirate 1 said. "Coby trying to hid from the fighting agian."

Coby quickly shook his head and said. "No I was just getting this beer to the ship."

Pirate 3 walked over and pushed Coby aside and picked the barrol up and said. "lets take a drink."

Coby quickly said. "But the captain will get mad if she finds out."

Pirate 2 said. "Thats why she won't find out. Right Coby?"

Coby quickly nodded in fear.

As pirate 3 raised his fist to punch the barrol. But before he could bring it down the top of the barrol exploded. With a boy whearing a straw hat and a red vest with blue shorts got out yelling. "I had a great nap."

The boy looked over to sea pirate 3 unconsouse on the ground and said to the other 2. "your friend will catch a cold if he sleeps there."

The other 2 yelled in anger. "your the 1 who knocked him out."

But the boy ignored them as he turned to Coby and said. "Do you have any food?"

Getting angry the 2 pirates tried attacking the boy who puched both of them in the face knocking them out. Then the boy turned around and said. "My names Luffy. So wheres the food?"

Coby quickly let him to another storage area. When they got there Luffy said as he ate apples. "Is this a pirate ship?"

Coby said. "No its a ship under attack by pirates."

Luffy still eating said. "ok I hope that have a boat."

Then Coby asked. "So Luffy what where you doing in that barrol anyway?"

Luffy turned to Coby and said. "Me and my big brother where looking for one piece. But we got separated by a Whirlpool. But he'll find me when he feels like it."

But coby didn't hear anything but one piece and said. "That means your a pirate." Luffy nodded. Then Coby said in a panic. "But thats impossible. To be pirate king you have to have everything the world has to offer and every pirate in the world are looking for it."Luffy quickly hit Coby in the head before he could continue. Cluching his bump he asked. "Why did you hit me?"

Luffy said. "Because. Look its my dream to help my brother become the pirate king if I die to achieve that. Then I die. But Naruto will become pirate king."

Coby looked on amased at Luffys determantion and asked. "Do you think that I could achieve my dream of becomeing a marine if I put my life on the line to?"

Luffy looked on and said. "I don't see why not."

Coby looked exsited and yelled. "yeah I'll become a marine and capture pirates like Alvida."

But before he could continue the roof caved in and Alvida landed infront of them both and said. "Just who are you going to capture Coby?"

But before he could say anything Luffy said. "Hay Coby who's the whale?" Everyone looked shocked at Luffys question. Yelling Alvida swung her club down and missed Luffy and Coby by a inch as Luffy grabbed Coby and jumped up to the top of the deck. Then the pirates quickly ran after Luffy who grabbed the mast of the ship and suprised everyone when his arm kept stretching as he ran. Then he was pulled backwords as he yell. "Gum-Gum Rocket." Hitting everyone and sending them overboard or into the deck.

Then Alvida who just climed out of the hole said. "So you ate a Devil Fruit."

Luffy nodded pulling his cheaks back and said. "Yeah I ate the Gum-Gum fruit. Now I'm a rubber man."

Alvida then turned to Coby and said. "Coby who's the most beautiful woman on the seas?"

Looking scared Coby said. "Your the." But then remembering what Luffy said. Coby then yelled at the top of his voice. "Most fattest whale to ever leave the sea."

Luffy laughed and said. "Good one Coby." Alvida seeing red swung her Mace at Coby. But Luffy jumped in the way.

But before she hit him. She saw a flash of yellow and heard a voice say. "I can't leave you alone for a minute? Can I Luffy?"

Luffy smiled and said. "Naruto."

Coby looked and said. "Thats your big brother Luffy?"

Luffy nodded. Standing in front of them holding the mace at bay with a triple Pronged Kuni in his left hand and the other inside a red coat over an orange and black jacket. Was a young man with short Blond hair and three wisker marks on his face and orange pants. With a red Scroll on his back.

Quickly taking his hand out of his pocket and forming a spining mass of energy in his right hand he yelled. "Rasengan." Before hitting alvida in the gut with it and sending her flying. But while everyone was focused on Alvida. One of her men appeared behind Luffy and stabed him threw the chest. Causeing him to yell before he passed out from the wound.

Hearing his brother introuble he appeared behind him and with a single swing of his Kuni he cut threw the sword and killed the pirate.

He quickly bandaged the wound but before he could say anything a marine ship pulled up.

Moving quickly Naruto grabed his brother and both he and coby jumed into a row boat in the water.

Naruto said. "We need to get him to a docter kid."

Coby Nodded and said. "I'v heard of a marical healer nerby and my names coby."

Naruto Nodded and said. "Lets go?"

**And thats chapter 4 Luffys hurt and Coby knows where to find help. I hope you enjoyed the chapter review pm ect ect**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 an old friend**

**Glad you guys like the story so far heres more enjoy**

**Do not own one piece and naruto**

After 2 hours Luffy's condition worsened and he had developed a fever. But they soon arrived on an island with a very bad town. The town was mostly just shacks with only a marine base that looked like it was in good condition. As they got off the boat with Luffy on Naruto's back. After Coby quickly got some directions to the Marcel healers location they ran threw the town. When they got to the house Naruto kicked the door and said ."please you need to help my brother? He's been badly wounded." But he was shocked when he saw who the healer was and said. "Sakura."

Standing In front of Naruto was an equally shocked girl with short hair pink hair with the Hidden leafs forehead protector, wearing a sleeveless red dress and black shorts underneath the dress with black gloves. She quickly got over her shock and grabbed Luffy from Naruto and began to work on him and said. "Naruto I need you and your friend to go out side while I heal him. Well talk later."

After waiting for an hour Sakura walked out of the building and as Naruto and Coby stood up she said. "He going to be ok but he needs some sleep." Then to Naruto's complete surprise Sakura Hugged him and said with a voice on the verge of tears. "I thought I was the only one to get sent over from our time." Breaking the hug Sakura said. "Its really nice to see you Naruto."

Rubbing the back of his head with a blush Naruto said. "Its good to see you to Sakura and thank you for saving my little brother."

Sakura nodded with a smile before saying. "Wait how is he your little brother?"

Naruto smiled and said. "When I got here Luffy found me and introduced me to his grandfather who adopted me so now I have 2 little brothers."

Sakura had a sad smile and said. "I'm glad you found a family Naruto. Its just been me here on my own since we got sent here."

Naruto looked a little sad about this and said. "Well I'm here now so why don't you join my pirate crew?"

Sakura put her hand on her forehead and said. "I should have known you would go after one piece."

Naruto looked guilty and said. "Well I did make a promise to find it and you know I try to never break my promise."

Sakura quickly said. "Naruto the promise you made me back in the leaf doesn't matter anymore." Then raising her fist she said. "Now lose the guilty look of else."

Naruto laughed but there conversation was cut short by a voice saying. "wow Now your consorting with pirates that's a crime."

Sakura looked annoyed and mad at the same time and said. " You better get lost Kiro or things will get ugly?"

Looking up on the roof they saw a marine captain who was wearing the uniform and had black hair who said." Well it looks like you are a criminal but how about this you become my girl and let me kill the pirates then I'll leave the village alone instead of destroying it for helping pirates?"

Sakura looked lived and disgusted and said. "I'm not becoming your girl and if you harm my patient or this village I swear I'll kill you. Your taxes already make it impossible to live here these people cant even by shoes."

Kiro looked mad and said. "Who cares this village will be gone anyways when we destroy it for the new marine base."

But before they could continue Naruto said as he threw his kuni at Kiro. "Well that answers that."

Kiro dodged the kuni but was quickly kicked my Naruto who appeared behind him. Then throwing the kuni again Naruto appeared in front of Kiro with a rasengan in his hand and said. "Your not that strong Rasengan. " The attack sending him strait into the ground.

Kiros marine crew seeing there captain down ran at Naruto with swords and guns drawn. But Sakura walked in front of Naruto and said. "You know what Naruto I think I'll take you up on your offer a least I'll get away from this basterd." Then raising her fist she punched Kiro into the ground causing the land in front of her the collapse sending the marines into the ground.

Naruto watched this in shock and thought. **'I better not be an idot around Sakura anymore or she'll kill me." **

Sakura walked up to Naruto and said. "As soon as your bothers done healing well head out."

Naruto nodded and said. "ok." Then looking around he said. "Where's Coby?"

Sakura then said. "You mean that wimpy kid?" Naruto nodded. Then she said pointing. "He's right there."

Naruto saw Coby on the ground with wet pants saying. "That was terafieying. What monstrous strength."

* * *

After a few hours Luffy was healed and jumped in front of Sakura and said. "So this is the girl you where talking about Naruto?"

Naruto smiled and said. "Yep that's Sakura. Sakura this is my little brother Luffy."

Sakura smiled and said. "Nice to meet you Luffy."

But we a little creped when Luffy got right in her face. Then Luffy turned and said to Naruto. "Your where right she does have a pretty forehead."

This caused both of them to blush before Luffy had to run from his bother. But he didn't get far as Naruto appeared right behind him and grabbed him and started rubbing his head and said. "Don't you start making fun of me remember you cant run from me."

After that they started laughing as they headed to the boat and Coby said. "So where are we heading now?"

Luffy then said. "Didn't you say something about a bounty hunter named Zoro?"

Sakura then said. "From what I heard he's being held in shells town."

Naruto smiled and said." Then that's where were going."

**Theres chapter 5 what do you think pm review ect ect**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6 the swordsmen and the recuiter**

**I'm Back your wait is over this story will have a mixture of canon and my own stuff to keep it original and thanks for the compliments **

After getting on the ship and heading out Naruto, Luffy, Coby and Sakura started heading towards shells town to recruit the bounty hunter Zoro. Sakura was staring at Naruto who was writing in a book he had pulled out of his coat and she thought. **' He's changed from that loud kid I use to know. The old Naruto wouldn't be able to hold still for so long.' **Then getting annoyed she thought. **'Unlike his little brother'**

Who was jumping around rocking the boat yelling. "How long until we get there Coby I want to see this Zoro guy? I hope he's strong. We need strong fighters in the crew."

Naruto answered instead of Coby and said not even looking up from his book. "We won't get there until tomorrow Luffy so calm down?"

Luffy turned to Naruto and said in a eager voice. "No, I'm the ships recruiter that means I need to recruit people and I'm already behind on my quota when you asked your girlfriend to join."

Naruto and Sakura both blushed at this and Naruto said in a angry voice. "Sakura is not my girlfriend and you don't have a quota."

Luffy just said in an annoyed voice. "I'm the recruiter for the crew and you got the first person so that means I need to catch up and with all you say about her she might as well be."

Sakura got a misadvises smile and said. "ohh what has Naruto been saying about me?"

Luffy then said. "oh how your pretty and have a big temper and yesterday he told me not to make you mad because you have monster strength."

Sakura then shot Naruto a look before looking away with a huff.

Naruto looked a Luffy and said. "Luffy." Luffy saw that his brother was mad and holding his kuni and started sweating in fear. Then Naruto said. "You need to cool down." Luffy yelled and Naruto tossed his kuni behind him and over the water and switched Luffy and the kuni causing luffy to drown in the water for a minute before bringing Luffy back.

* * *

Later that night Sakura woke up to someone talking. Looking over she saw that it was Naruto who was having a nightmare. As she scooted closer to wake him up she herd him say. "No don't take him." Getting next to him Sakura almost fell off the boat as Naruto bolted up yelling. "Sabo."

Sakura got mad for a second before seeing Naruto was sweating and shaking with tears going down his face and she said in a worried voice. "Naruto."

Naruto jumped not noticing Sakura sitting next to him and said with a sheepish fake smile. "Sakura sorry if I woke you. You should go back to sleep knowing Luffy we'll have a eventful day tomorrow."

Sakura said not buying Naruto's act said. "Naruto who's Sabo?"

Naruto dropped his smile looking down he said. "He was my brother. I failed to protect him." Then continuing in a hard voice he said. "Please Sakura I don't want to talk about it." Before Sakura could say more Naruto laid down and turned over not facing her.

Sakura wanted to ask more but decided to drop the mater and said in a caring voice. "Ok but if you want to talk about it I right here." With that she went over to her space on the boat and laid down best she could in the cramped boat.

Before she fell asleep she heard Naruto say. "Thanks Sakura."

* * *

The next day they arrived in shells town and Luffy had to be pulled back by Naruto's kuni multiple times just to keep him from running off. As they walked threw town Naruto said. "I wonder where they keep Zoro?" When he said that the people jumped back to get away from him.

Coby then said. "See Naruto Zoro's a bad guy you shouldn't have him join your crew."

Naruto laughed and said. "Sorry but Luffys the recruiter you have to talk to him about that."

Turning to Luffy Coby said. "Luffy captain Morgan put him in jail for a reason."

Just like with Zoro the people jumped back to at the sound of his name. Then Sakura said. "Looks like you might be wrong Coby Morgans a corrupt marine other wise people wouldn't be afraid of their protector."

Coby looked shocked and said. "But marines are soposta be the good guys?"

Naruto looked at Coby and said. "And some are but there are always bad people in the world everywhere not just divided into groups. My advise Coby is if you be a marine fallow your own sense of justice not the one others tell you. That's the difference between a good man and a coward."

Sakura looked a little surprised at Naruto.

After a few minutes of walking the crew arrived at the marine base and Coby said. "Well guys even though we'll be enamys I hope we meet." Then he jumped when he saw Luffy Naruto and Sakura up on the wall and yelled. "Dont clime up there?"

Then Luffy said. "But I see Zoro."

Coby started climing up and said as he climed. "Luffy, Zoro wouldn't be out in the open. He would be down in the dungen."

Naruto pointed and said as Coby finnaly got to the top. "Wrong again hes right there."

There in the court yard tied to a stump was a man with green hair wairing a white shirt and black pants with a green bright green haramaki with a green bandanna around his arm. Then opening his eyes Zoro yelled at them from his spot and said. "Hay you 4 get lost."

Then pulling on Naruto's coat Coby said. "See Naruto we should do as he says if he gets out he'll kill us."

Naruto just laughed and shook his head. "No you haven't seen Luffy as work his plan to get him to join our crew is fool proof." Then chuckling he said. " Or foolish."

But before anymore talking could be done a ladder hit the side of the wall and a little girl with black eyes and brown hair with pigtails with a striped green and purple shirt with a white hood who said. "Shh." Then she jumped down and headed to Zoro and held up a cloth and said. "I made some rice balls for you."

Then Zoro said in an angry voice. "Get lost or else kid."

But before they could say more a loud whinny voice said. "Now Zoro you should be nice to children." The voice belonged to a skinny kid with blond hair shaped like a sideways oval wearing a violet colored suit. The kid walked up and said. "ooh rice balls don't mind if i do." And took the rice balls bespite the girl saying that they where for Zoro. Then he started spitting and said as he took the remaining rice ball and started stomping on it. "There spose to be made with salt not sugur."

The little girl looked sad and said. "But I thought they would tast better sweet."

Then the kid turned to one of the marines and said. "You there throw her out?"

The marine looked shooked and said. "But sir shes just a kid."

The kid then yelled. "Do as I say or I'll tell my dad."

The marine looked scared and grabbed the little girl and said. "Roll into a ball." Before throwing her over.

Moveing fast Luffy jumped up and caught the girl and put her down. Then as the purple kid left Luffy jumped over the wall and walked to Zoro and said."You seem like a nice guy join my brothers crew?"

Looking shocked Zoro said. "No I'm not going to become a pirate besides I made a bet with that kid and I'm going to win, so get lost."

Arching an eyebrow Luffy said. "But people already think your a bad guy?"

Zoro then said. "It doesn't matter what people think of me but I'v never done anything I regret and I'm not going to start now."

Back on the wall Sakura and Naruto where listening while Coby was in shock at how the marines behaved. Then Sakura said. "Looks like we have a lost cause Naruto hes not joining the crew."

Naruto jumped down from the wall and looked up a Sakura with a smile and said. "Ohh don't count Luffy out yet but first lets go get some food while Luffy works?"

The group of Naruto, Sakura and Coby walked to the bar in town to see the little girl working in it and to eat some food. After a few minutes the kid in the purple suit walks in and Naruto hears the little girl say in a angry voice. "Helmeppo." Putting a name to the kids face.

Helmeppo sat down with his feet on the table and said in a arrogent voice. "Bring me what ever counts for food in this dump and keep the check my dads a marine captain and be quick about it I need the energy for when I exacute that moron Zoro tommorow."

Naruto looked angry and said. "Exacute? didn't you have a bet with Zoro?"

Helmeppo looked bored and said. "Ha as if, only a fool would belief something like that."

Then much to Sakura's shock Naruto disapeared and reapeared with his fist in Helmeppos face sending him threw the window and into the street. Helmeppo got up with a cut makeing him bleed on his head and started to say something but Naruto being held back by Sakura bet him to it by yell in a voice that sent the little coward running. "You coward if your going to kill someone do up front don't cheat someone with lies you bastard." After Helmeppo ran off Naruto pulled out his Kuni and sommuned Luffy back and said in a barly calm voice. "Hows getting Zoro to join our crew."

Luffy despite seeing his brother mad said with a pout. "He wont budge."

Naruto then said. "On to plan B then because Zoro is joining out crew."

Then heading back to the base the crew found Zoro still tied to the stump but the group walked up to him and Luffy said. "Your a swordsmen right?"

Looking confused Zoro said. "Yes."

Smilling his D smile Luffy said. "Ok then if you want your sword back you have to join our crew."

Then Luffy ran off to the side of the base while Zoro was yelling. "Who are you the devil I told you I'm not joining your crew get threw your head?"

Then Naruto said in a comanding voice. "Yes you are or else tomarrow Helmeppo is going to exacute you."

Zoro looked at Naruto in shock and said. "What no we had a deal."

Sakura looked a little annoyed and said. "Do you honestly think someone like him would keep a deal?"

But before he could talk both him and Sakura looked on in shock as Luffy streched his arms to the top of the base before flinging him self up ther yelling ."Gum-Gum Rocket."

Then Sakura and Zoro yelled at the same time. "What the hell. /What is he?"

Naruto chucked at there exspressions and said. "Hes a rubber man who ate a devil fruit."

Then after they both calmed down Zoro looked at Naruto and said in a serious voice. "Alright seeing as how I'm now going to be a fugitive from justice I'll join your crew but know this if you get in the way of me achiveing my dream you'll apologize at the end of my sword."

Naruto had a thoughtful look on his face and said. "Ohh and what is your dream."

Zoro then said. "My dream is to become no less then the greatest swordsmen in the world."

Smileing Naruto said as he took out his kuni. "Thats good because the king of the pirates would have nothing but the best in his crew anything less would be an embressment."

Zoro smiled as Naruto cut him free and said. "Good answer."

But before they could say more they heard a voice say. "Looks like I'm surounded by traiters now your all going to die for defieing me the great marine captian morgan." The crew turned to see a large man with marine cut blond hair with a metal jaw and an axe for a hand wearing the mairne uniform. The crew got ready to fight as the marines pointed there rifles at them.

But when the marines shot Luffy appeared infront of them and the bullets hit him causeing his body to streatch as they hit him. But then yelling as he sent the bullets back at the marines. "See told you I was strong."

Then grabbing his swords from Luffy Zoro ran with Naruto who had his kuni drawn. Then Naruto threw his kuni as Zoro ran agead and said as he readied his swords. "Oni Giri" Takeing out the marines while Narutos Kuni Flew at marine captain Morgan who blocked the blade but soon saw Naruto appeare holding the blade and cut at Morgan with the kuni causeing Morgan to lose an eye. Morgan then punched with his one hand only to see Naruto stop it with his own hand before Naruto put the kuni in his mouth and formed a hand sign summoning a shadow clone who created a rasengan sending it into Morgans gut as the real Naruto jumped back and went threw hand signs. Snake-ram-monkey-boar-horse-tiger and said "Fire style Great fireball jutsu." Sending a large ball of fire at the marine captain. When the dust cleared Naruto saw that the marine captain was down for the count and turned to see a beat up Helmeppo haveing his face dug into the ground buy a mad Sakura.

Then the marines who where still councious after Zoros attack started chearing makeing Naruto smile as he helped a nearly colasped Zoro out of the court yard to the bar back in town.

* * *

After a few minutes the crew was back in the bar watching as Zoro and Luffy piged out as Naruto laughed as the seen. Zoro said as he was done eating. "Dam Luffy how can you eat more then a man who hasn't eaten in 2 weeks?" Luffy just laughed while Naruto was shaking his head with his hand over his face. Then Zoro turned to Naruto and said. "So captain where to next?"

Naruto smiled and said. "First we need a ship and to build up our crew some more before we head to the grand line."

Zoro nodded his head and said. "Sounds like a plan."

But before they could continue there conversation the marines walked in and said. "So is it true your pirates?" Naruto nodded his hand on his kuni up his sleave. Sakura and Zoro sweating as a miner killing intent filled the area not enough to say a fight was going to break out but more of a warning dreated at the marines. The marine nodded before saying. "We can't thank you enough but we have to ask you to leave because your pirates."

Naruto nodded the tence air desapating as he got up and pulled Coby with him and said. "Ok but I have one question to ask. My friend Coby here wanted to be a mairne so if he still wants to I want to you to take him and call Vice Admiral Garp to train him or." He said as Coby looked up at him he then said. "Coby you can join my crew? The choice is yours."

**Im leaving a poll to deside it you guys want coby to join Narutos crew or to join the marines it will change the story latter but its up to you guys. Ill enjoy writeing it anyways so respond review and let me know your thoughts.**


End file.
